Promises
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: Allen finds out about an affair Lavi was having and seeks comfort in Kanda. Oneshot, LEMON, little fluff. summary sucks majorly I know


Baaaaaack ^^ *ahem* I'm infinetly sorry about no updates :( between the job, lack of computer charger and about zero inspiration, I haven't been able too. PLEASE FORGIVE ME *throws self on floor crying like a five-year-old* as an apeal for forgiveness, I give my lovely readers THIS *points at story* a smutty one-shot with fluff and sex to make up for the lack of updates.

**I don't own D. Gray - Man and you all know the rest.**

* * *

Allen sat on the tall bar stool adjacent to the table in the dance club, the loud bass thudding in his ears, mixed with the screaming and laughing of excited dancers and party goers. Allen sucked back his third, or perhaps it was his fourth drink, his senses unusually clear for the amount of alcohol he had consumed; his eyes risked a glance across the club floor, searching bitterly for the one companion he had in the room.

Allen took a deep breath as he reread the last text on his phone, explaining in great detail the location and time he should find his boyfriend, who was supposedly working late on a final project of his. Allen gulped as he swiveled his drink around his one hand; the texts had been coming for months, several he had brushed off as a wrong number or some sick joke. Then the pictures came.

Allen remembered when the first one came; he had been fast asleep alone in their large bed when his cell phone beeped loudly. Expecting it to be Lavi telling him he'd be home soon, Allen had eagerly unlocked his phone, a smile gracing his features at the thought of a night with Lavi. His smile faltered when the message popped up on the screen, complete with a small message at the top, _do you believe me now?_

The picture showed Lavi on a bed, entirely naked and sweating, the side of his face and back visible to the camera as he towered over a short haired, pale skinned girl, her chest evident in the photo making her gender easy to distinguish. Allen tried to brush it off, pretend that it was some other red head with green eyes despite the evidence staring him right in the face.

More pictures followed suit after the first, same girl, same Lavi. They tore Allen in two, his head saying that this was the truth, his heart telling him to believe in his lover and his words. After the fourth picture, Allen had confronted Lavi, fearing that Lavi would freak and demand where his source came from.

Lavi didn't, and told him not to worry about things like that, assuring him that there was no one else for him and that his late nights were the result of work and projects. Allen took him at his words, the feeling of unease not entirely settled as he watched Lavi leave for work.

His glance turned from the painful sight back to his now empty glass, stirring the remnants of ice and a lime wedge with the straw, his other arm propping his cheek up in boredom. Allen sighed in frustration as he looked around the room once more, this time carefully looking around for a red haired green-eyed man.

His cell phone buzzed in his hand, alerting him to yet another message. Glancing down quickly at the device, Allen felt his throat catch at the blocked number, unlocking the device so as to read the message from his unknown assistant.

_By the bar._

Allen set his drink aside and stood up, his phone slipping in his pocket as Allen gathered his courage and took slow steps towards the long bar, avoiding the dancers in the center of the room. Allen carefully picked his way down the stairs, his eyes scouring the party-goers and drinkers by the bar, looking carefully at each and every one of their faces when he arrived at the floor level.

Allen footsteps stopped dead in their tracks when he saw a woman in a short black dress and short dark hair plastered all over a red headed man with shocking green eyes and a smile that almost always seemed to stop Allen's heart, now it only broke it.

Allen stood stock still at the sight in front of him; the only person who seemed to love and care for him on this whole planet was now feeling up some short-skirted girl with his lips planted on her collar bone, the same way he had done to Allen's whenever they had shown intimacy. His mouth seemed to drop open in shock, his eyes felt suddenly very moist as all he could do was sit there rooted to the spot while his lover treated another.

Lavi's eyes opened, gleaming from amusement and lust as he turned to continue his work, until he caught Allen's silver eyes staring at him.

Allen turned on his heel and bolted from the room, weaving and bumping through the crowds of dancers as he fled to the exit, never stopping until he reached the door. Escaping into the alleyway, Allen felt tears pour from his eyes and over his cheeks as he began to sob, the weather seemed to mirror his sorrow as torrents of rain fell from the sky, soaking him and his clothes.

"Allen!"

Allen stopped running down the alleyway and slowly turned towards the voice after a moment, looking back through the rain at Lavi, who was standing at the door of the night club. Leaving the door, Lavi walked gently toward Allen, his face a mixture of hurt and apology.

"Allen, what you saw back there, it's not what you think-"

"Isn't it?" Allen asked, crying, "I saw you, kissing _her, _touching _her-"_

"She came onto me, not the other way around," Lavi interrupted, reaching out to touch Allen, only to have them smacked away.

"Then explain you sleeping with her!" Allen shouted at Lavi, "don't like to me, I know you have!"

"I'm not sleeping with her, I only just met her!" Lavi defended, now having the gall to look angry a Allen.

"Yes you are, Lavi, I have proof!" Allen snapped flipping open his phone and showing Lavi the photos, watching as his green eyes widened.

"Where did you get those," Lavi asked quietly, his voice laced with danger and anger.

"Does it really matter," Allen snapped, tears still flowing relentlessly as he shoved his phone back in his pocket, "you've lied to me for _months _Lavi, barely even touched me in all that time let alone had sex with me!

"Is that what your mad about?" Lavi asked incredulously, "the lack of sex?"

"Of course not!" Allen shouted, "how can you even say that to me? I gave you everything I had for you, told you every one of my secrets and wishes, even my-"Allen choked out his next words in a quiet tone. "first time."

"Allen-"

"And then you do something like this? You cheat on me with a _woman_ and then lied to me about it! How could you?" Allen sobbed, his hands covering his eyes, "how could you."

"Allen," Lavi tried, doing nothing to comfort the crying man in front of him.

"Is that why you don't love me anymore?" Allen asked quietly, "because I'm not a woman, because I'm not her?"

Lavi stood in the pouring rain as Allen sunk to his knees, his tears now endlessly flowing from his silver eyes.

"Go away," Allen muttered quietly, "go away, and don't come home, ever!" Allen screamed at Lavi, standing up on shaking legs before turning on his heels and running through the rain at full tilt, neither know nor caring where he was going, the only thing his mind was focusing on was the thought that Lavi wasn't stopping him.

Allen stopped by a floral stand, the large awning offering some shelter from the rain, not that it did him much use considering he was now thoroughly soaked and cold, though he doubted that it was from the rain. Doubling over with his hands on his knees, Allen drew in shaky breaths as he cried, his face wet with both the tears and the rain.

A buzzing in his pocket alerted him to yet another message, causing Allen to grimace as he reached for his phone, hoping that it might just be a co-worker or even his manager. Allen unlocked the phone and felt his eyes widen at the message.

_I'm sorry._

Allen felt his grip on the phone tighten as he read the words, his body shaking as he glanced at the number, half expecting it to be from Lavi, until he realized that the number wasn't blocked like normal, but sent from a phone his recognized. Allen stood for the second time that night in shock, the pattering of rain on the martial above him was all that disturbed the stillness of the night.

Allen looked up from his phone only to slip it into his pocket so as to flag down a passing taxi, running in as soon as it slowed and pulled over to a stop, telling the driver the address and instructing him to make the ride as fast as possible.

A loud bang on the door alerted it's occupant to his company. Despite the late hour, the tall dark-haired man was already sitting on the couch, drying his long hair and half waiting for the knock.

Allen heard the footsteps approach the door at an even pace even through the torrents of rain falling loudly on the roof and around him. The click of the lock and creak as the door was open was all Allen needed to react, striking out with his hand and slapping him full force on the cheek.

Kanda stood impassively, towel still draped around his shoulders and over his clean dark polo. Allen, on the other hand, was shaking and seething with anger, the hand that slapped Kanda's cheek still held out and across his body.

"You bastard," Allen whispered, his voice as shaky as his body, fresh tears beginning to bloom in his eyes, "how could you."

Kanda just turned to Allen, his eyes holding an unreadable emotion in them and his face set, the mark on his cheek now turning red, a stark contrast to his pale skin.

"Why," Allen's voice quavered as the tears began to flow freely once more, "why didn't you just tell me?"

His knees gave out under him and Allen set himself to collapse for the second time in two hours, had it not been for Kanda's strong arms grabbing a hold of him and preventing his knees from hitting the wet ground.

"Come on, you're soaking wet," Kanda muttered, dragging Allen inside his home and slamming the door shut, locking it quickly before placing the crying boy on his couch.

Allen just sat where Kanda placed him, he was neither crying nor angry and his eyes just stared blankly at the carpeted floor, water dripping from his hair and clothes. Growling at Allen's reaction, Kanda left the room quickly and returned with a second towel and exact match to the one he used.

Throwing it over top of Allen's head, Kanda turned from the depressed boy to stalk towards the kitchen, flicking on the kettle to fix Allen a warm drink.

"Why?" Allen quiet voice cut through the still of the room, the first sign of life that he had shown since the incident at the door.

Kanda leaned against the kitchen counter to look over at Allen, his eyes looking over Allen drenched form and soaked hair which hid his silver eyes, now full of sorrow and hurt.

"Would you have listened to me, believed me?" Kanda asked, turning from the soaking wet boy and poured him a cup of steaming hot green tea.

"I-" Allen started, anger bubbling in him once more before realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

Kanda was right, he _wouldn't _have listened to him; hell, he barely listened to the first text he received. The sound of patient footsteps alerted Allen to Kanda's movement, though he chose to keep his eyes glued to the floor.

"Here," Kanda murmured, holding out a steaming cup of green tea out to Allen, which he accepted gladly and felt the warmth from the cup flow through him and warm his numb fingers

Kanda took a seat beside Allen and watched as Allen tipped the contents of the cup down his throat, feeling the hot tea rewarm his numb body, yet he still remained slightly numb from the ain of finding out the truth about Lavi.

"Thanks," Allen gasped, licking off the remainder of the tea off his lips. "How did you find out?"

Kanda grimaced, "you're not going to drop this, are you?"

Allen shook his head in response, forcing Kanda to continue.

"One night Lavi dragged me to a club, saying it would be fun and stupid shit like that. Anyway, I caught him making out with that girl and confronted him about it. He told me that she plastered herself on him and that it meant nothing; I didn't believe him, but left it as is. Then, a few months ago, I caught him at it again, this time he was taking her to his car and he was looking more than friendly about it. So I followed them and well, you know the rest."

"What about the photos?"

Kanda's jaw visibly clenched, "that was extremely disgusting. Turns out, the girl Lavi was with like to re-watch their time together with Lavi's phone. I just got my hands on it and cut certain images out before sending them to you."

Allen nodded sagely, placing the cup on the coffee table before turning to Kanda.

"Why?"

Kanda just looked at Allen, his mouth opening to respond before Allen cut him off.

"Why go through all this, why not just tell me in person, why not just confront Lavi, why?" Allen whispered, his voice breaking from the tears in his eyes, "why not just let it be?" Allen was visibly crying now, his hand clasping to his mouth did nothing to quell his sobs that broke past his lips, "I'm sorry, I-I can't, I have to-" Allen stood quickly and made his way over to the front door, not caring where he went, just so long as he got away.

A sharp twist on the wrist and Allen felt his body slam into a wall, his arms pinned above is head and Kanda holding his wrists was now towering above him, his eyes sharp and demanding as he almost leered at Allen.

"Why?" Kanda snapped, bending down slightly to look at Allen's silver eyes, anger flaring up visibly in his body language, "because you were too blind to see it, because you refused to let your perfect life become a lie, because," Kanda voice became increasingly louder and he in turn became angrier until it all just seemed to fade away, his grip on Allen relaxing severely. "Because you deserve better," he finished with a sigh, his hands letting Allen's wrists go as they dropped beside him. "Go," he muttered at Allen, bitterness and hurt evident in his voice as he turned away from Allen, "just…go."

Allen leaned against the wall, his eyes watching as Kanda walked slowly towards his living room, his shoulders sagged almost in defeat. Allen rubbed his wrists as Kanda bent over to pick up Allen's half-finished tea and hear the remains being dumped unceremoniously into the sick before the sound of water from a tap reached his ears.

Allen felt the meaning of Kanda's words sink in as he slowly walked towards the kitchen, his hand on the wall to steady himself as he walked cautiously towards the man currently bent over the kitchen sink, the other one reaching out towards Kanda, coming to a stop just before he touched him.

"Kanda?" Allen asked weakly, the only sound in the room save for the sheets of rain hitting the window at full force.

Kanda didn't turn around, but he glanced backwards at Allen with a cold, hard expression Allen had come to expect from the man, only to have it soften before a sigh escaped Kanda's lips and he stood to full height before turning to Allen.

"Moyashi…" Kanda murmured softly in response, making no move towards or away from Allen and watching him with sorrowful eyes.

Allen retracted his arm into his body, his eyes coming up to meet Kanda's before moving to press his body against him, his hand gripping the fabric of his shirt and burying his face in it. His own body tensed as he felt Kanda's move, only to feel hands slide up his arms can came to rest between his shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry," Kanda whispered, his forehead tilting to touch the crown of Allen's head.

Allen felt Kanda's hand rub his arm, warming him in more ways than the tea ever could. Allen sighed in Kanda's arms, feeling the best he ever had that night. Shifting slightly, Allen pulled back a little to look at Kanda, murmuring his name softly.

Kanda only stared blankly down in response, before tilting Allen's chin upward to kiss him.

Allen felt his eyes widen at the sudden contact, his arms slacking slightly before gripping the shirt tighter and trying to pull Kanda closer as he kissed him back. Allen felt warmth and desire course through him, a thirsting, wanting, _need _filling him, remaining in him even when Kanda broke away.

"You need to go," Kanda forced out, relinquishing Allen from his grasp and pushing him away, leaving Allen standing in the center of the kitchen, his body suddenly feeling too hot for someone who was just soaked form the rain.

Allen watched with disbelieving eyes as Kanda turned from the kitchen and intended to leave him there, before his patience snapped and he chased after him, grabbing his shoulder harshly and forcing Kanda to look at him.

"Why?" this time, more so a demand then the question he had been asking all night.

Kanda looked down in Allen's angry eyes, "because you just found out the person you loved cheated on you and you're not thinking clearly."

"Yes I am," Allen demanded, fury boiling to the surface, tears of anger slipping out of the corner of his eyes, "God, what's your problem? Frist you tell me my lover's cheating on me, then you lead me on and _that, _and know you're telling me I need to go?"

Kanda matched Allen's angry glare with full intensity, "yes, I don't want you to anything you'll regret."

Allen opened his mouth to protest, than closed it to constrain his tears from flowing and the sobs from escaping from his lips, wanting desperately for the man standing in front of him to something, _anything, _then just standing there.

"Che," was the only response Allen heard before he felt his body slam into the wall behind him in a similar fashion to what Kanda had done to him earlier.

Save for his lips plastered against Allen's in the same hungry need Allen felt.

Allen felt the breath leave his body when his back hit the wall, but recovered almost instantly and moved into the kiss, parting his lips when Kanda dragged his tongue on the Allen's lower one, letting the warm muscle enter his mouth and moaning at the taste of it.

Allen gulped in large quantities of air when Kanda broke their kiss, recovering much faster than his younger counter part and moved to ravish Allen's neck and collarbone, kissing, sucking, and nipping at the sensitive flesh, marking Allen as his own. Breathy gasps and moans escaped Allen's lips as he wove his fingers through Kanda's long hair, egging him on with the pressure he applied to his skull.

"K-Kand-ah,p-please… d-don't-"

"Hmm?" Kanda practically purred against Allen's neck, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure throughout Allen's body and making him gasp even louder. "Don't _what?"_

Kanda pulled away from Allen to look him in the eyes, licking his lips at the sight of Allen's flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and lust-filled eyes.

"D-Don't…stop," Allen managed to gasp out before Kanda relentlessly attacked his lips once more, this time his hands cupped Allen's face and pressed him closer to Kanda.

Allen felt his body turn with Kanda's as the elder guided the two of them toward his bedroom, the hands on Allen's cheeks now slipping down his sides to rest on his hips, while Allen's wound around Kanda's back, his nails digging into the fabric of Kanda's shirt, gripping it in hopes that he could get rid of it. Kanda took the hint quickly and slipped his shirt off his long frame before gently pushing Allen.

Allen felt himself fall back together with Kanda, their kiss only broken for an instant until Allen felt his back hit a soft mattress; Kanda quickly resumed their actions, his fingers sliding under the hem of Allen's shirt only to pull it upward and fling it across the room, giving him perfect access to Allen's unmarked torso.

Allen felt Kanda's lips leave his own and trail down his neck, marking and claiming him as his own before one of Kanda's hand joined his mouth, teasing Allen's body by trailing his long fingers and twisting and tweaking in all of Allen's more sensitive spots. Allen's hazed eyes rolled back into his skull as his mouth opened and closed in moans and whines as his body rolled towards Kanda's hand, trying desperately to gain more of the heavenly sensation.

A second hand joined the first, sliding down Allen's sides and smooth skin, Allen's back arching in response and delirious pleasure, his head thrown back to expose his creamy neck to his assailant. Taking the invitation, a pair of lips attached themselves onto the porcelain flesh for the umpteenth time that night and began to suck and kiss at his leisure, edged on by the mewling sounds Allen was making.

"M-more, _ah, _pl-ease, _ah," _Allen begged unashamed at his state at the present and desperately trying to relay his desires to Kanda. "K-Kanda…" Allen tried once more, his concentration broken by the feel of the other's tongue on the shell of his ear, nipping and moving down the earlobe.

"Yes?" Kanda teased, pulling back to look at the eyes now glazed over with lust and desire, enjoying the feeling of the chest heaving and warmth now radiating off Allen's body.

"P-please, m-ore," Allen begged, his arms finding their own strength and sliding them up the well-muscled arms Kanda sported, only to have them rest on the shoulder blades.

Kanda hmphed once more before complying with his partner's request, his head lowering to tease his tongue over a hardened pick nub, the other one teased by one hand while the partner teased fiddled with Allen's now uncomfortably tight skinny jeans.

Allen gripped the bed sheet until his knuckles turned white as he felt an expert tongue play and pleasure him before his tongue and hand switched sides, teasing and testing how far to push Allen before the coil snapped.

Kanda didn't stop when Allen's nipples had become swollen and tender, but instead chose to trail his tongue down Allen's torso and dip into his bellybutton, his hands splaying on Allen's chest only to hold him firmly to the mattress as Allen lifted his back almost clean off the bed.

"A-Ah!" Allen cried out, his tongue running over the bottom of his lip and drool leaking out the sides of his mouth as he tried to find some way to retain his dignity around Kanda, and failing almost expertly.

Allen's sounds were muffled by Kanda's lips pressed against his own, the tongue that had trailed so expertly down his body explored Allen's mouth once more, playing with Allen's own tongue while fingers dug into his scalp to press him closer.

A small snap was heard and Allen felt the cool night air on his bare legs as the material was slowly teased off his legs, Allen determined to speed up the process as he tried to kick his pants off faster. Kanda grinned into the kiss, his hands following his partner's request and quickened the pace as the pants fell to the floor with a soft thump.

Allen's own hands began to wander Kanda's torso, trailing over a define chest and abs that might as well have been carved from stone, his nails raking over the flesh until they came to a stop on the top of Kanda's pants, where they tugged and pulled at them, his fingers sliding around trying to fund the clasp.

Allen felt Kanda's smirk again before his hands clasped over Allen's, guiding them gently to the zipper and assisting them in the removal of the accursed garment, they too landing on the floor with a sound soft enough to unnoticed by the pair.

Kanda's lips trailed down Allen's stomach once more, kissing and sucking further and further downward until he reached the hem of Allen's black boxers, his fingers swiftly and deftly removing the garment, giving Allen a slight shock at the sudden chill on his most sensitive area.

"Aa-ahh, Kanda-AH!" Allen moaned loudly as he felt a sudden warmth envelop him, followed closely with an expert tongue trailing up and down his erection as Kanda teased him even further, an intense heat pooling in Allen's stomach even further amplified by Kanda's teeth gently grating following the movements of his tongue.

"G-God, K-and-a, pl-please – ngh – I –ah!" Allen felt his hip try to lift off the mattress, had it not been for Kanda's hands holding them firmly in place while he treated Allen.

Allen felt his entire body tense, from his curling toes to his fingers gripping Kanda's scalp, begging him wordlessly to take him deeper and farther, his mouth unable to form a coherent sentence and his mind unable to form an entire thought.

"K-Kanda, I-I'm gonna-"Allen breathlessly tried to plead with Kanda until his vision went heavenly white and his back arched like a taunt bow as he came in Kanda's mouth, a blush creeping into his cheeks at the realization he had been so easy.

Allen felt the bed shift as Kanda adjusted his weight and gently raised his mouth to Allen's inner thighs, his lips marking his creamy tender flesh as his long fingers trailed Allen's sides before his hips were lowered and Allen felt Kanda's fingers flow swiftly up his torso to meet his mouth, where Allen gladly obliged and ran his tongue around them, generously coating them with his saliva, enjoying the look of hunger Kanda held in his dark cobalt eyes.

Sliding his fingers out of Allen's mouth, Kanda trailed them down the lines on Allen's stomach, watching Allen's face as he slowly slipped a finger into Allen, curling and trying to widen Allen gently without hurting him.

"Mm, ngh," Allen grimaced lightly, scrunching his face at the discomfort of having something in him after so many months of solitude.

Allen heard Kanda gently shush him before a second finger was added and a scissoring motion was applied, the long fingers probing him deeper and deeper until-

Allen gasped loudly, his eyes wide and mouth open at the feel of Kanda's fingers on his prostate, his vision returning to the heavenly white he had. Allen felt his mouth open and close, desperate for something other than incoherent begging to pass his lips as a third finger was inserted, Kanda now finding the spot in Allen that rendered him speechless with some ease.

Kanda removed his fingers all too soon for Allen's taste, and he whined at Kanda to show his disapproval about the situation.

Kanda smirked before leaning over to kiss Allen again, "don't worry, you won't feel empty for long."

Allen inhaled sharply at the sudden intrusion, his walls tightening around Kanda's size as the elder slowly entered Allen, moaning at the tight heat enveloping him. Allen whimpered at the pain and almost immediately regretted it, squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to face Kanda.

"Allen?"

Allen refused to open his eyes, even though the softness and concern for him were woven beautifully into Kanda's voice and paired with gentle fingers brushing his bangs aside and lightly touches his face.

"I-it's okay," Allen managed to stammer out, detesting himself for the pain in his voice, "please, I can take it."

Allen felt the gentle fingers move from his face to his hips, where Kanda began thrusting in and out of Allen at a steady pace, trying desperately to find the spot that would turn all his pain into euphoric pleasure.

"Ah-AH!" Allen cried suddenly, screaming at the top of his lungs, this time from the ecstasy coursing through his veins. "K-Kanda, A-again-THERE!" Allen ordered, drool leaking from the sides of his mouth as he writhed beneath Kanda, his fists curling into the bed and he gripped the sheets.

Kanda angled Allen's body in such a way that as he went deeper and faster into Allen, it would send the burning desirable sensation through Allen, a success judging from Allen's bent neck and inaudible gasps and moans escaping his lips.

Allen felt his skin burn with desire and heat, his mouth edging Kanda on with cries and begging, "K-kan-da, I-I-m gonna-"

Allen words were cut off by a silent scream as he arched off the bed, his entire body filled with satisfaction and the euphoric sensation as he came, pleasure coursing through his veins as he felt Kanda follow suit, filling him entirely.

Gasping for oxygen, Allen lay his quivering body on the sheets, his beautifully blank mind slowly registered is surroundings and he whimpered slightly at the loss when Kanda gently pulled out, his own fluids now left to trail down Allen's marked thighs. Adjusting the sheets beneath them, Kanda gently pulled his panting lover flush against him, their naked bodies now slick with sweat.

"Allen?"

Allen looked over through half-lidded eyes at the gentle voice, the only thing keeping him from sleep's warm embrace.

"Are you alright?" Kanda asked quietly, his fingers brushing away mussed while hair that now fell in front of Allen's eyes.

"Mmhm," Allen sighed, snuggling in closer to the warm body next to him, sleep tugging at the corners of his mind.

"Then sleep," Kanda softly ordered, his own body succumbing to fatigue and drowsiness as he drifted off with a feeling of contentment at the idea of Allen in his arms.

A loud banging disrupted Kanda's sleep in the early hours of the morning. Groaning, Kanda was vaguely aware of something heavy in his arms and a mass of white in front of his face; pulling back gently, Kanda's sight cast over the peaceful face of a sleeping Allen curled perfectly in his arms. Smiling at the memory of last night, Kanda relaxed his body and was about to settle down for a few more hours of sleep until the knocking on the door came once more.

Scowling at whoever had disrupted his peaceful rest, Kanda gently slipped Allen out of his grasp and grabbed his closest pair of pants, slipping them on and walking quickly and quietly to snap at his intruder, but not before risking a backwards glance at Allen's form, his chest rising and falling with deep even breaths.

Fiddling with the locks quietly, Kanda opened the door only to fight the intense urge to slam the door as hard as he could.

"What do you want?" he spat at Lavi, who looked almost worried.

"Have you seen Allen?" Lavi asked, foregoing any sort of welcome in the morning.

"What do you want with him," Kanda demanded icily, his body moving to block Lavi from entering.

"We had a really bad fight last night and he didn't go home last night so I was wondering if you'd seen him."

"It's none of your business," Kanda growled, the urge to slam the door increasing with each passing minute.

"He's my lover, I think it's entirely my business where he is," Lavi started to shout, unaware of the anger his words were causing Kanda who was just about to shout back until-

"What's going on?"

Kanda and Lavi both looked back to see Allen standing in the hallway wearing nothing but one of Kanda's button up shirts he had fished out of the laundry hamper.

Kanda turned from the confused look Allen gave them to Lavi, who looked as though Allen was some sort of ghost brought back from the dead.

"Allen," he muttered meekly his gaze flickering from Kanda to Allen before realization settled in, "oh God you didn't, Yuu?"

Kanda set his jaw and shot Lavi a steely gaze before dignifying Lavi's question with a response, "and what if we did?"

Lavi looked incredulous, "you're kidding right? After chewing me out for having an affair Allen, you go and do _this?"_

By this time, Allen had made his way over to where Kanda stood and wrapped his arm around Kanda's left one, "the way I see Lavi, you and I were done and over with the minute you screwed her, what right do you have now to tell me who I can and can't be with."

Lavi just stood there stuttering, looking from Kanda to Allen, trying to find his words to convince Allen of his point.

"But, Allen, I-"

"I think we're done here," Kanda interrupted coolly, slamming the door in Lavi's shocked face and turning to lock it swiftly.

Sighing deeply, Kanda looked at Allen still holding onto his left arm with both of his. Slipping his arm out of Allen's grasp, Kanda slid his fingers under Allen's chin and bent down to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Sorry for waking you," Kanda murmured between kisses, his hands cupping Allen's cheeks gently as though he were some fragile porcelain doll.

"Don't be," Allen assured him, his own hands clasping Kanda's, resuming their kissing with equal gentleness.

"Listen, about last night-" Allen began, breaking their few moments of comfortable silence looking at Kanda with full silver eyes; when Kanda's jaw tightened but said nothing, he continued, gulping down his courage and practically forcing out his next sentence for fear of rejection.

"-please don't let that be it." He muttered weakly into Kanda's chest.

Kanda took a moment for Allen's words to sink in before smiling down at him, his fingertips coming up to brush Allen's pristinely white hair. Silver eyes looked up to meet dark ones as their lips met once more.

"It won't be," Kanda promised.

* * *

To reiterate: I'm , updates comming soon, I promise ^^;


End file.
